Shaft
by kuroxfaixlover
Summary: OKAY THIS I MADE MYSELF! Anyway Sakura finally got all her feathers back now wat does the gang do? Well they join an orginization called Shaft kurofai language and tiny bit of yaoi
1. Flashback

Okay folks this story I MADE MYSELF NO ONE ELSE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE DX!! GOT IT!? Anyways I hope u like it

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Youou come over here, I think I found something!" A young girl's voice called out to her companion. Youou or as we all know him as "Kurogane" came to where the voice called to him and stands next to her. "What did you find this time brat?" The girl looks at him with anger. "MY NAME ISNT BRAT!!" Kurogane rolled his crimson eyes at the girl. "Whatever what did you find Ash?" In front of her was a small golden statue of a monk. "It's a statue idiot, every time you see one you have to prey." Ash kneeled down in front of the statue, clasped her hands together, closed her ember eyes, and preyed. Kurogane grunted and joined his comrade in the prey._

_End of flashback_

When Kurogane woke up from his flash back with him and Ash, he turned around in his bed to find a sleeping mage next to him. Fai finally accepted Kurogane and they been together for a while now. 'Fai looks so peaceful in his sleep' Kurogane thought as he was watching the mage sleep. He smiles at Fai and kisses his forehead softly trying not to wake him up. "I love you Fai and I hope we will always be together forever." The ninja whisper in Fai's ear. Then pale arms wrap around the tan neck and brought a beautiful face inches away from the other's face. "That would be nice Kuro-pon." Fai responds back to the comment. They both chuckle and lips met. Lips clash together with passion for each other


	2. Preface

PROFACE

_**PROFACE**_

Ever since Kurogane met his best friend/ sister in Kohona, she has been by his side then. Kurogane insisted that Ash joins their group. The group at first didn't like Ash because they felt something weird about her that makes them uneasy. But then later on they like her like any other person they meet. Sakura and Mokona like her and now they have more girls in the group now. Syoraon has another sword-training buddy. Fai has another person to join him and Mokona to piss off Kurogane. Kurogane gets nicer to other people, shows more emotions, and smiles more. KUROGANE SMILLING!? THAT'S JUST WRONG!! Anyways, now that Sakura has all her feathers back what will the group do now? Ash asks them if they want to join an organization call Shaft. She tells them it's a group of people that slays demons and protects worlds from them. They agreed and joined the organization. Shaft was already in worlds they have been to and already in progress of slaying all the demons in the worlds. Sakura, Syoraon, and Mokona went to, of course, the Clow Shaft HQ. Then Kurogane and Fai went to Nihon Shaft HQ and Ash went to the Kohona Shaft HQ. LET THE STORY BEGIN!!


	3. Chapter 1

Hello srry i havent updated for a while ; and im srry if my ch's r short please forgive me .;. I do not own tsubasa or naruto

CHAPTER 1

"Ash, where are you?" A voice called out in the base. The person who was looking for Ash looked everywhere and still can't find her. "I wonder if she left already to the mission she got assigned yesterday, if so this would be the good time to set the party up ." She told herself. The girl was in the early 20's, has black hair, and is the daughter of Sasuke and Sakura Uchiha Roxanne Uchiha or Roxxi for short. She has been Ash's best friend ever since Ash and her "step-brother", Kurogane, came to Kohona. Ash was also the one who introduced her to her "cousin" in Kohona, Kevin Uzamaki. Roxxi and Kevin fell in love and are got married. Ash has always been there for Roxxi and still does it today. Roxxi thinks of Ash not just her best friend, but her sister as well. So she decided to look for her in the village.

She looked high, she looked low, but no Ash to be found. When Roxxi turned the corner, she saw Naga Unikmaru, Ash's 2nd in command commander. "Hey Naga, have you seen Ash anywhere?" Naga was pretty tall for a girl, early 20's, black hair with red bangs, a great swords woman, awesome fighter, and a great friend. "Ya, she had to go on a mission a while ago but she'll be back soon." Naga and Roxxi started to head back to the base to get started with the party. "That's good thank god Lady Tsunada gave her a long mission so that we can get set up. They were almost to the Kohona Shaft HQ when a voice called out to them. "NAGA! ROXXI! WAIT UP!" Kevin was running up to them with full speed. "Oh hey Kevin it's good to see you." Naga welcomed the running ninja. Some people mistook Kevin with Ash and Ash with Kevin. The reason why is that they look almost alike like twins but that's not the reason. The true reason is that Ash and Kevin are Ying and Yang. "Where's Ash did she leave already?" Naga nodded to him. "Ya would you like to help me and Roxxi get things up for the party?" Kevin nodded and followed the girls. "So are you guys excited about the party?" The girls both looked at him as if he was crazy. "ARE YOU CRAZY!? OF COURSE WE'RE EXCITED ABOUT THE PARTY! ASH IS GOING TO LOVE IT AND SHE WILL DRINK NO MATTER WHAT SHE FEELS THE NEXT DAY! SHE WILL DRINK AND GET DRUNK XD!!" They both yelled in determenation. Kevin walked back slowly away from the two crazy girls."Um okay lets get started before Ash comes back." The girls nodded in agreement and went in the base. Eveyone in the base helped them out. The whole base was for Ash's surprise birthday party.

Yes i am srry if its short ill do better on the next ch's .; please leave a review or give me ideas to make my story better that would be really nice


	4. Chapter 2

And here is the 2nd ch

CHAPTER 2

"Syoaran, I need help over here please." "Coming Princess Sakura." Syoaran runs up to the princess that was helping a wounded soldier. "Here you go princess the medicine you ask for." "Please Syo just call me Sakura." Sakura gets the medicine and treats the wound on the soldiers arm. "Okay this might sting a little at first." She puts it on the shoulder and the soldier yelled in pain. "Ouch, thank you princess that feels a lot better now." Sakura blushes in embarrassment. "Oh no, I'm just doing my job that's all I'm doing." Clow Shaft was a very popular place to visit if you can travel to different worlds . They get tourist everyday and the kingdom doubled its size since some people like it so much to live it there. (Which I don't understand how can anyone live in the desert -- ;). The princess and her lover couldn't get a day of rest since people come up to them and asked them 1000 questions at the same time. Syoaran went back to his old job but most of the time he was with his princess helping the soldiers and the poor in the kingdom.

* * *

"The population is increasing very quickly you majesty." Yukito announced the new to the king of the country of desert. "Ya ya, well at least we have more people to help build more houses." Toya bored of the old news that he heard so many times."BROTHER! YUKITO GUESS WHAT!?" Yukito opened the door before the princess runs into it. "What is it Princess Sakura?" Yukito asked to the hyper princess that just came into the throne. "Today is Ash's birthday!" She yelled in joy but the two older men didn't get what she was saying. "Whose birthday is it?" Toya asked in an annoyed tone to his little sister. "Kurogane's little sister." "Oh Ash! That's right you and Syoaran need to get there fast!" Yukito met Ash only once but still remembers her very well, and so did Toya. "Oh that brat! She's just as annoying as the other brat." Sakura looks at her brother with angry "FOR YOUR INFORMATION ASH IS A GREAT PERSON TO HAVE AND ATLEAST SHE CAN BE POLITE AROUND ROYALTY UNLIKE YOU!" Toya pissed that she compared Ash to him. "WELL AT LEAST IM OLDER THAN HER!" Yukito tried to stop the sibling fight. "Stop it you two. Sakura how about you get Syoaran and ill prepare for the jump okay?" Sakura shook her head and ran off to get the boy.

* * *

Syoaran was getting all his stuff ready to go to the party but then there was a knock on the door. "Coming hold on." When he answered the door, comes in a running princess. "Um hi Sakura what's up?" She turns around and smiles at him. "Are you ready?Yukito is getting the jump ready so let's go!" "Okay Sakura let me just get Ash's present." He went over to his desk and picked up a small box. "THAT'S RIGHT I NEED TO GET HER PRESENT!" Sakura forgot to get it in her room. "Its okay princess, we can get it on the way to Yukito okay?" She shook her head really fast. So they left Syoaran's house and off to the castle.


	5. Authors Note

Authors note

Authors note

Hello my fellow readers! Im going to be going for a week so ill try my best to post more of Shaft while im gone.


End file.
